Star Quest
by longcharles93
Summary: It's a world where impossibilities are made.
Press ' **enter** ' or click the
to search all of .

 **Edit Item**

 **Add a Cover**

 **Request a Review**

 **Spell Check**

 **Word Count**

 **View Reviews**

 **Edit Logs**

 **Statistics**

 **Transfer Item**

 **Delete Item**

 **%%USERNAME%%**

 **%%ACCWORDS%%**

%%ONOFF%%

Est. %%EST%%

 **View Portfolio**

 **Request Review: %%RRINFO%%**

 **Visit Notebook**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Awards**

 **Badges**

un: **%%REPLACE%%**

 **Send Email**

**X**

 **Please wait...**

**Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

 **Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

Search where?

My Portfolio

All of

Any Genre - Action/Adven Activity Adult Animal Arts Biographical Business Career Children's Comedy Community Computers Contest Contest Entr Crime/Gangst Cultural Dark Death Detective Drama Educational Emotional Entertainmen Environment Erotica Experience Family Fanfiction Fantasy Fashion Finance Folklore Food/Cooking Foreign Friendship Gay/Lesbian Genealogy Ghost Gothic Health History Hobby/Craft Holiday Home/Garden Horror/Scary How-To/Advic Inspirationa Internet/Web Legal Medical Melodrama Men's Military Music Mystery Mythology Nature News Nonsense Occult Opinion Paranormal Parenting Personal Pets Philosophy Political Psychology Reference Regional Relationship Religious Research Reviewing Romance/Love Satire Sci-fi Scientific Self Help Spiritual Sports Steampunk Supernatural Technology Teen Thriller/Sus Tragedy Transportati Travel Tribute War Western Women's Writing Young Adult Reading Any Type - Audio Books CNotes Campfires Crosswords Documents Folders Forums Groups Images In & Outs Interactives Madlibs Members Photo Albums Polls Quizzes Searches Shops Statics Surveys Web Pages

 **Charles Jacob Long**

 **Edit Bio**

(1)

 **Add a Quick Note**

Add to Top Bottom

Include date

Portfolio (3)

My Account

 **Email**

0

 **Newsfeed**

1

Notifications

0

 **All**

Points (480)

Messenger

 **Notepad**

 **Blog**

 **Create New Item**

 **Read & Review**

Shop

Community

 **Authors**

 **Reviewers**

 **Bloggers**

Browse By Type

Browse By Genre

Writing Resources

Tools

 **Friday, Apr. 15, 2016**

 **1:39pm EDT**

 **Members: 627**

 **Guests: 444**

 **Total Online: 1,071**

 **Portfolio**

 **Reviews**

 **Biography**

 **Notebook**

 **Community**

 **Request Reviews**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Transfer an Item**

 **Manage:**

 **Passkeys**

 **Portfolio Highlighting**

 **AutoRewards**

 **Edit Points**

 **Item Aliases**

 **Item Edit Logs**

 **InkSpot Setup**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Account Info**

 **Account Settings**

 **Change Handle**

Charles Jacob Long

 **18 of 30 chars**

 **Skins & Themes**

 **Costumicons**

 **My Activity**

 **Forum Posts**

 **Reviews & Feedback**

 **Group Memberships**

 **cNotes History**

 **Survey Responses**

 **Interactive Chapters**

 **Campfire Invites**

 **Polls Completed**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Favorites**

 **Recently Updated**

 **Daily Update**

 **Favorite Authors**

 **by Favorite Authors**

 **My AutoRewards**

 **My Awardicons**

 **My BidClick Bids**

 **My Edit Points**

 **My In Print**

 **My Item Aliases**

 **My Merit Badges**

 **My PassKey Ring**

 **My Photos**

 **My Review Tool**

 **My Submissions**

 **My Summary Stats**

 **My Wish List**

 **Logout**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Shop with Gift Points**

 **Gift Point Logs**

 **About Gift Points**

 **Angel Resources**

 **BidClick Advertising**

 **Buy Gift Points**

 **Contest Listings**

 **Manage AutoRewards**

 **Thank Anonymous**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Awardicons: Given**

 **Awardicons: Received**

 **Awardicons: Shop**

 **Merit Badges: Given**

 **Merit Badges: Received**

 **Merit Badges: Shop**

 **The WdC Shop**

 **Paid Memberships**

 **Gift Points**

 **Branded Gear**

 **Authors In Print**

 **Awardicons**

 **Community Notes**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Member Shops**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Product Reviews**

 **: Our Gear**

 **Community Newsfeed**

 **The Hub**

 **Activities**

 **Contests**

 **The Blog Board**

 **The Plug Page**

 **Message Forums**

 **General Discussion**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Weekly Goals**

 **Sponsored Items**

 **Auto-Reward Items**

 **Read a Newbie**

 **Read & Review**

 **Please Review**

 **Public Reviews**

 **Review Forums**

 **Request a Review**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Awarded Items**

 **Search All Items**

 **About Our Item Types**

 **Static Items**

 **Poetry**

 **Short Stories**

 **Articles**

 **Prose**

 **Essays**

 **Fiction**

 **Non-fiction**

 **Books**

 **Blogs**

 **Forums**

 **Groups**

 **Interactive Stories**

 **Audio**

 **Campfire Creatives**

 **Community Notes**

 **Crossword Puzzles**

 **Documents**

 **Folders**

 **Images**

 **In & Outs**

 **Madlibs**

 **Photo Albums**

 **Polls**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Quizzes**

 **Survey Forms**

 **Web Pages**

 **Word Searches**

 **Action/Adventure**

 **Activity**

 **Adult**

 **Animal**

 **Arts**

 **Biographical**

 **Business**

 **Career**

 **Children's**

 **Comedy**

 **Community**

 **Computers**

 **Contest**

 **Contest Entry**

 **Crime/Gangster**

 **Cultural**

 **Dark**

 **Death**

 **Detective**

 **Drama**

 **Educational**

 **Emotional**

 **Entertainment**

 **Environment**

 **Erotica**

 **Experience**

 **Family**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Fantasy**

 **Fashion**

 **Finance**

 **Folklore**

 **Food/Cooking**

 **Foreign**

 **Friendship**

 **Gay/Lesbian**

 **Genealogy**

 **Ghost**

 **Gothic**

 **Health**

 **History**

 **Hobby/Craft**

 **Holiday**

 **Home/Garden**

 **Horror/Scary**

 **How-To/Advice**

 **Inspirational**

 **Internet/Web**

 **Legal**

 **Medical**

 **Melodrama**

 **Men's**

 **Military**

 **Music**

 **Mystery**

 **Mythology**

 **Nature**

 **News**

 **Nonsense**

 **Occult**

 **Opinion**

 **Paranormal**

 **Parenting**

 **Personal**

 **Pets**

 **Philosophy**

 **Political**

 **Psychology**

 **Reference**

 **Regional**

 **Relationship**

 **Religious**

 **Research**

 **Reviewing**

 **Romance/Love**

 **Satire**

 **Sci-fi**

 **Scientific**

 **Self Help**

 **Spiritual**

 **Sports**

 **Steampunk**

 **Supernatural**

 **Technology**

 **Teen**

 **Thriller/Suspense**

 **Tragedy**

 **Transportation**

 **Travel**

 **Tribute**

 **War**

 **Western**

 **Women's**

 **Writing**

 **Young Adult**

 **Classifieds**

 **Copyrights**

 **Editing**

 **Literary Agents**

 **Marketing**

 **Newsletters**

 **Publishing**

 **Self Publishing**

 **Web Hosting**

 **Writing Classes**

 **On**

 **About Us**

 **Contact Us**

 **F. A. Q.**

 **Get Started**

 **Help (Forum)**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Reviewing Handbook**

 **Site News**

 **Support Forum**

 **Tell a Friend**

 **Testimonials**

 **101**

 **WritingML: Docs & Help**

 **WritingML: Emoticons**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Instant Messenger**

 **Chat (2)**

 **Account Anniversaries**

 **Who's Online**

 **Writing Prompts**

 **Ideanary**

 **Virtual Dice**

 **Link To**

 **Widgets**

 **Sitewide Stats**

 **Help: Non-Technical**

 **Help: Technical**

 **Report Bugs**

 **Suggestion Box**

 **SPONSORED LINKS**

We Need Writers -

Publish, be read, and earn money. Start writing instantly!

Happy Travels by Jack

An awesome app imagined by a five year old!

Shardel's Book Cover Designs

View over 1500 quality pre made covers by a top selling cover designer.

Site time:

 **1:39pm EDT**

 **FAVORITES**

Site time: **1:39pm** EDT

No favorites...

 **RECENT ITEMS**

 **Star Quest**

 **Untitled**

 **Clear Recent**

 **SPONSORED ITEMS**

Crooked Creek

Updated and while not dramatically changed...well, maybe it is.

How to Write a Query Letter

A list of do's and don'ts of query letter writing along with examples.

 **READ A NEWBIE**

Riverside

A young woman, fresh from military service in Iraq, returns to civilian life.

Finding The President

This short story gives a look into a very possible situation that could happen.

 **BY ONLINE AUTHORS**

"The Candidate"

Daily Flash Entry 3 / 2 - Rock, Feather, Shell **Honorable Mention**

First Kiss

Everyone remembers their first kiss, the one that creates "us".

 **Get this poster** • **See more**

Printed from view/2080155

Portfolio

Reviews

Biography

Notebook

Blog *

Community

Fans

Sliders *

No ratings.

 **Details**

 **Star Quest**

by Charles Jacob Long ( **1** ) Online Now', '', 'November 26, 2015', '', '', '10', 'Registered Author');" onmouseout="hide_uport ();">

Rated: **E** · Short Story · Fanfiction · #2080155

It's set in the far future where wonders are not impossible.

Intro Rated: **E**

Size: 16.31 KB · 14 views

Created: April 2nd, 2016 at 11:02pm

Modified: April 2nd, 2016 at 11:02pm

Paging: **Previous Item**

Location: **My Portfolio**

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Action/Adventure** , **Comedy**

Access: _No Restrictions_

(An advanced futuristic spaceship obits around a green planet)  
[Bridge]  
TAUJAN: Check the circuits.  
(Taujan is a genetic engineered humanoid reptile life form)  
WILLAMS: All operating, sir.  
TAUJAN: It can't be the screen then. Definitely something out there, Captain, headed this way.  
WILLAMS: It could be these meteorites, sir?  
NABVER: No, it's something else. There's still something out there.  
(Nabver is also a genetic engineered humanoid reptile life form)  
WILLAMS: It's coming below the speed of light, collision course. The antimatter laser beam has not yet deflected it, Captain.  
NABVER: Evasive maneuvers, sir?  
KIDD: Steady as we go.  
DAVENPORT: It's a non-tachyonic radio wave, sir. We're passing through an old-style distress signal.  
KIDD: They were keyed to cause interference and attract attention this way.  
DAVENPORT: A ship in trouble making a forced landing, sir. That's it. No other message.  
WILLAMS: I have a fix. It comes from a star group that's four hundred light-years away from our current pinpoint location, sir.  
NABVER: We did had a group of genetic engineered humanoid bat life forms that far out for colonization about many years ago, Captain.  
TAUJAN: Their call letters check with a colonization program. SS Columbia. It disappeared in that region approximately four centuries ago.  
(Taujan points to a three-dimensional holographic projection of an icy blue planet in a yellow star system)  
WILLAMS: It would take that long for a radio beam to travel from there to here, sir.  
TAUJAN: Records show that this star group was to be explored. Solar system similar to Earth, twelve planets. Number four seems to be Class H2, argon-nitrogen atmosphere.  
(Taujan is still showing the three-dimensional holographic projection of the icy blue planet in the yellow star system)  
NABVER: I doubt they could still be alive, even after four hundred years.  
KIDD: Unless they went into the safety arks.  
TAUJAN: We aren't going to go, to be certain?  
KIDD: Not without any indication of survivors, no. Continue to the Delta Vega Colony system and take care of our own sick and injured first. You have the helm. Maintain present course.  
NABVER: Yes, sir.

[Kidd's quarters]  
GLAGLIB [OC}: Glaglib here.  
KIDD: Drop by my cabin, Doctor.  
(Glaglib is a genetic engineered humanoid insect life form, and he enters with an advanced futuristic medical bag)  
KIDD: What's that? I didn't say there's anything wrong with me.  
GLAGLIB: Yeah, right Captain. I understand we picked up a distress signal four hundred light-years from here.  
KIDD: That's right. Unless we get anything more positive on it, it seems to me the condition of our own crew takes precedent. I'd like to log the ship's doctor's opinion, too.  
GLAGLIB: Oh, I concur with yours, definitely.  
KIDD: Good. I'm glad you do, because we're going to stop first at the Delta Vega Colony system and replace anybody who needs hospitalization and also. What the devil are you putting in there, ice?  
GLAGLIB: Who wants a warm martini I made from the replicator?  
KIDD: What makes you think I need one, doc?  
GLAGLIB: Sometimes a person tell his bartender things he'll never tell his doctor. What's been on your mind, Jacob, the fight on Delta Alpha Colony system?  
KIDD: Shouldn't it be? My only yeoman and two others dead, seven injured.  
GLAGLIB: Was there anything you personally could have done to prevent those gangs of rogue androids from attacking us?  
KIDD: Oh, I should have smelled trouble when I saw the plasma guns and the armor. Instead of that, I let myself get trapped in that pile of junk of a fortress and then was attacked by one of their warriors.  
GLAGLIB: Jacob James Kidd, you set standards for yourself no one could meet. You treat everyone on board like a person except yourself, and now you're tired and you...  
KIDD: You bet I'm tired. You bet. I'm tired of being responsible for two hundred and thirty-seven lives. I'm tired of deciding which mission is too risky and which isn't, and who's going on the landing party and who doesn't, and who lives and who dies. Boy, I've had it, Glaglib.  
GLAGLIB: To the point of finally taking my advice, a rest leave?  
KIDD: To the point of considering resigning from the Interstellar Confederation Space Syndicate.  
GLAGLIB: And do what?  
KIDD: Well, for one thing, go home. Nice little colony town with fifty miles of parkland around it. Remember I told you I had two horses, and we used to take some replicated food and ride out all day.  
GLAGLIB: Ah, that sounds exciting. Ride out with a replicated picnic lunch every day.  
KIDD: I said that's one place I might go. I might go into business with Richard on the Vegan Orion Colony system.  
GLAGLIB: You, an Vegan Orion trader, dealing in genetic engineered humanoid reptile women, slaves?  
KIDD: The point is this isn't the only life available. There's a whole sector of space of things to choose from.  
GLAGLIB: Not for you. A man either lives life as it happens to him, meets it head-on, and licks it, or he turns his back on it and starts to wither away.  
KIDD: Now you're beginning to talk like a doctor, bartender.  
GLAGLIB: Take your choice. We both get the same two kinds of customers. The living and the dying.  
TAUJAN [a three-dimension holographic projection]: Mister Taujan here. We're intercepting a follow-up message, sir. There are descendants of the crash survivors on that planet.

[Bridge]  
DAVENPORT: (reads) There's about twenty-four million humanoid life-forms. Gravity and argon-nitrogen atmosphere within limits. Food and water undrinkable, and therefor, useless. The message faded at that point, sir.  
KIDD: Address the ship.  
WILLAMS: System open.  
KIDD: This is the captain. Our destination is a star group that's four hundred light-years away. Engineer room, activate the quantum slipstream drive.  
WILLAMS: Course computed and on the screen.  
NABVER: All decks have acknowledged, sir.  
KIDD : Engage.  
(The ship enters warp, not Andromeda-style slipstream and then hurtles down a Whovian space-time-like corridor)  
WILLAMS: On course, sir.  
(BOLT enters. Kidd turns around and bumps into him/her)  
KIDD: Yeoman.  
BOLT: Yes, sir.  
KIDD: I thought I told you that when I'm on the bridge  
BOLT: But you wanted the reports by oh five hundred. It's oh five hundred now, sir.  
KIDD: Oh, I see. Thank you.  
NABVER: She's a transsexual replacing your former yeoman, sir.  
KIDD: She's does a good job, all right. It's just that I can't get used to having a transsexual on the bridge. No offence, Lieutenant. You're different, of course.  
(The ship arrives at the icy blue planet)  
WILLAMS: We've settled into orbit, sir.  
GEOLOGIST: Geological lab report complete, Captain.  
TAUJAN: Preliminary lab survey ready, sir.  
KIDD: Spectography?  
GEOLOGIST: Our reading shows absolutely an argon nitrogen atmosphere, sir, heavy with inert elements but well within safety limits.  
KIDD: Gravity?  
GEOLOGIST: Zero point nine of Earth.  
DAVENPORT: Captain? Reflections, sir, from the planet's surface. As I read it, they polarise out as rounded metal bits. Could be parts of a spaceship hull.  
KIDD: Prep a landing party of six. You feel up to it?  
TAUJAN: Yes, sir.  
DAVENPORT: Yes, sir.  
GEOLOGIST: Yes, sir.  
KIDD: Sorry, Number One. With little information on this planet, we'll have to leave the ship's most experienced officer here covering us.  
NABVER: Of course, sir.

[Transporter room]  
KIDD: There's no indication of problems down there, but let's not take chances.  
DAVENPORT: Yes, sir. There's a canyon to the left. We can set you there completely unobserved, and we all must oxygen masks, sir.  
KIDD: Accepted.  
(All of them stepped onto a platform and then all of them dematerialized within seconds)  
[Icy Blue Planet surface]  
(The group with oxygen masks explores until they find a rough settlement)  
DAVENPORT: Sir.  
OLD BAT HUMANOID: They're earthers. They're earthers.  
KIDD: Captain Jacob James Kidd, United Quantum Slipstream Ship Olympia.  
MANSOON: Doctor Ruvali Mansoon, American Continent lnstitute for Genetic Engineered Life Forms.  
SURVIVOR: Is Earth all right?  
PIKE: The same old Earth, and you'll see it very soon.  
DAVENPORT: And you won't believe how much has advanced in four hundred years. Well the quantum slipstream drives are still useful. Our new ships are...  
(He's struck dumb by the sight of a lovely young woman)  
MANSOON: This is Tina. Her parents are dead. She was among the three humans that came with us.  
(The reunion is being watched on another screen, by three humanoid bats with big bald heads)  
KIDD: (as the survivors pack up the settlement) Olympia.  
NABVER [OC]: Landing party, come in.  
KIDD: We'll begin transporting the survivors and their effects up to you very shortly.  
NABVER [OC]: Quarters are being prepared, sir. Have I permission to send out scouting and scientific parties now the other millions on this planet?  
KIDD: That's affirmative on the  
TINA: You appear to be healthy and intelligent, Captain. A prime specimen.  
NABVER [OC]: I didn't get that last message, Captain.  
KIDD: Er, affirmative on request. Landing party out.  
MANSOON: You must forgive her choice of words, Captain. She's lived her whole life with a collection of aging gelf scientists.  
GLAGLIB: If they can spare you a moment, I'd like to make my medical report.  
TINA: I think it's time to show the Captain our secret.  
GLAGLIB: Their health is excellent. Almost too good. And I think someone or something is also messing with our minds, Captain.  
KIDD: How, so?  
GLAGLIB: Didn't our computers said that this planet has twenty-four million inhabitants?  
KIDD: Yes, they did so, why?  
GLAGLIB: Well, where are they, Captain?  
KIDD: I don't know, Glaglib. I just don't know anymore.  
MANSOON: There's a reason for our condition, but we've had some doubt if the Interstellar Confederation is ready to learn the secret. Let the girl show you. We'll accept your judgment.  
(Kidd follows Tina up a slope to a ledge by a rock face)  
TINA: You're tired, but don't worry. You'll feel much better soon. Don't you see it? Here and here.  
KIDD: I don't understand.  
TINA: You will. You're a perfect choice.  
(Tina vanishes, and so do all the survivors and their encampment. A door opens in the rock face, Kidd is knocked out and taken inside. At the settlement -)  
DAVENPORT: Captain!  
(Everyone rushes over in time to see the door closing in the rock. They fire their plasma guns at it but it just blasts away the rock covering to show the metal underneath.)  
TAUJAN: Spock here.  
NABVER [OC]: Landing party, come in.  
TAUJAN: There is no survivors' encampment, Number One. This is all some sort of trap. We've lost the Captain. Do you read?

[Kidd's cage]  
(Kidd wakes to find himself in a cell with a transparent wall blocking his escape. He tests it's strength, and notices other similar occupied cells. There's a genetic engineered fanged ape, a genetic engineered giant bird and other scary shadows of genetic engineered life forms. The three creatures arrive)  
KIDD: Can you hear me? My name is Jacob James Kidd, commander of the space vehicle Olympia from the Interstellar Confederation at the other end of this galaxy. Our intentions are peaceful. Can you understand me?  
(the creatures communicate with their minds, not voices)  
NEITHIAN: It appears, Magistrate, that the intelligence of our creator species is shockingly limited.  
MAGISTRATE: This is no surprise since his vessel was baited here so easily with a simulated message. As you can read in its thoughts, it is only now beginning to suspect that the survivors and encampment were a simple illusion we placed in their minds as well as screwing with their memories.  
KIDD: You're not speaking, yet I can hear you.  
MAGISTRATE: You will note the confusion as it reads our thought transmissions.  
KIDD: All right then, telepathic-minders. You can read my mind. I can read yours. Now, unless you want my ship to consider capturing me an unfriendly act  
MAGISTRATE: You now see the primitive fear threat reaction. The specimen is about to boast of his strength, the weaponry of his vessel, and so on. Next, frustrated into a need to display physical prowess, the creature will throw himself against the transparency.  
KIDD: If you were in here, wouldn't you test the strength of these walls, too? There's a way out of any cage, and I'll find it.  
MAGISTRATE: Despite its frustration, the creature appears more adaptable than our genetic engineered experiments from this planet of our. We can soon begin this experiment, now.

[Olympia's briefing room]  
TANJAN: The inhabitants of this planet are definitely the descendants of the genetic engineered humanoid bat life forms that landed on this planet about four hundred years ago. Also, other tests indicate the planet's true inhabitants prior the colonists' arrival is home to a race of parasitic worms that began to infest the colonists after their arrival.  
NABVER: So, these parasitic worms, are in fact extraterrestrials.  
TANJAN: Nabver, you known damn well that, we have discovered extraterrestrial life forms in the forms of parasites, viruses, bacteria, and extremophiles on every planet in this galaxy.  
NABVER: I'd knew that, Mr. Tanjan. So, anyway, we just thought we saw survivors there, Mr. Tanjan.  
TANJAN: Exactly. An illusion placed in our minds and memories by this planet's colonists' descendants.  
GLAGLIB: It was a perfect illusion. They had us seeing just what we wanted to see, genetic engineered humanoid life forms who'd survived with dignity and bravery, everything entirely logical, right down to the building of the camp, the tattered clothing, everything. Now let's be sure we understand the danger of this. The inhabitants of this planet can read and manipulate our minds and memories with both ease and success. They can create illusions out of a person's own thoughts, memories, and experiences, even out of a person's own desires. Illusions just as real and solid as this table top and just as impossible to ignore.  
NABVER: Any estimate what they might want one of us for?  
TANJAN: They may simply be studying the Captain, to find out how things have changed in four hundred years. Or it could be something more.  
WILLAMS: Then why aren't we doing anything? That entry may have stood up against hand lasers, but we can transmit the ship's power against it. Enough to blast half a continent.  
TANJAN: Look. These parasitic worms have allowed this genetic engineered humanoid life forms to have brains three times the size of ours. If we start buzzing about down there, we're liable to find their mental power is so great they could reach out and swat this ship as though it were a fly.  
WILLAMS: It's Captain Kidd they've got. He needs help, and he probably needs it fast.  
NABVER: Engineering deck will rig to transmit ship's power. We'll try blasting through that metal.

 **© Copyright 2016 Charles Jacob Long** (longcharles93 at ). All rights reserved.  
 _Charles Jacob Long has granted , its affiliates and syndicates non-exclusive rights to display this work._

 **Give this item an Awardicon**  
Recognize this item by awarding it an Awardicon.

 **Give this author a Merit Badge**  
Recognize this author by awarding them a Merit Badge.

 **Become a Fan of this Item**  
This item has no fans.

 **View Charles Jacob Long's Portfolio**  
Read this author's bio and view other items he/she has placed on .

 **Sponsor this item**  
Generate more exposure for this item by sponsoring it in our BidClick System.

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Action/Adventure** , **Comedy**

View a list of other items within these genre(s).

 **Related Sponsored Items:**

 **Spyro of the Dragon Realms** [18+]  
The world of classic Spyro, view the lives of minor characters or make a few changes!

 **Related Items:**

 **Filtered to items rated less than GC**

 **Yugioh! dragon duels chapter 1** [E]  
The begining of the Dragon duels saga, It's Yonsai V.S. Sarx, AKA Sarge!

 **The Prisoner of Bocasami** [ASR]  
Jamie and Wesley go to the Caribbean to rescue Superman from Bizarro.

 **The Promise, Part 3** [E]  
Home is where the heart is.

 **Enter the Video Game** [18+]  
Try and surrive being forced into a video game around violent and sometimes huge women.

 **Mass Effect: Revenge of the Reapers** [18+]  
My version of a sequel of the hit game "Mass Effect." Does NOT follow Commander Shepard.

 **Digimon Virtual Heroes Interactive** [13+]  
Humans are trapped in an MMO and must team up with Digimon to escape

Printed from view/2080155

Site Links:

Refer a Member

Link To

Advertise With Us

Copyright Policy

Privacy Statement

Terms of Service

Site Archive

Close An Account

Resources:

Genre Listing

Copyrights

Self Publishing

Web Hosting

Writing Classes

Writing Prompts

Newsletters

Need help?

Get Started

F.A.Q.

101

Please post questions in  
our support forum.

 **Copyright 2000 - 2016**  
21 x 20 Media  
All rights reserved.  
This site is property of 21 x 20 Media

is proud to be hosted by INetU Managed Hosting since 2000.

All images are copyrighted and may not be copied / modified in any way.  
All other brand names & trademarks are owned by their respective companies.

Generated in 0.34 seconds at 1:39pm on Apr 15, 2016 via server S30.


End file.
